


Let Down Your Guard

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, they do the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a kurbastian-ff based on ‘not your enemy’ by Jesse McCartney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Guard

**Author's Note:**

> uhm I think I kinda ran off with my writing after listening to the song for the first time, and now you have to have a lot of fantasy to find it in the story, sorry about that  
> (also I guess this song fit better if it was sung by Sebastian for Kurt, but I kinda had a need for emotionally constipated Sebastian)

Sebastian and Kurt were a couple. Probably.

Kurt wasn't sure. It had all started about 3 months ago, when he had run into Sebastian at a party. Though both were initially wary of the other (he was still Sebastian, and they hadn't exactly had the best history), they decided to meet again and catch up. After their coffee date went well and it seemed like they could be friends when Blaine wasn't around, Sebastian became a frequent house guest in the Bushwick apartment. Movie marathons, dinners with Rachel and Santana, karaoke parties – he was there.

Their probably-a-relationship began when they played truth or dare with a few fellow students of Kurt and Sebastian. Everyone had a bit of a buzz already when Sebastian was dared to make out with Kurt, and _holy shit_ was a thought repeated many times in Kurt's head when he discovered that Sebastian hadn't been just a bragger regarding his skills. He could still remember their first kiss like it had been yesterday.

Kurt had to stop a nearly escaping whine when Sebastian pulled away from his mouth and whispered in his ear. “Are you drunk?”

Kurt realised Sebastian wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing and that... was actually pretty sweet and also a bit unexpected. “I'm not, you?”

“Not really. How about we move this to a room not filled with staring friends?” Kurt barely had time to nod before Sebastian pulled him in the direction of the next best door. They entered a bedroom, and one glance at each other told them they were both okay with it. Kurt heard a muffled “No, that's my room!” through the door, but then all of his thoughts revolved around Sebastian, who had started to kiss him again. God, the feeling of his mouth sliding against Kurt's was magnificent, and not only because he hadn't gotten much action lately.

When he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, Sebastian did the same around Kurt's waist, his hands going up and down his back. They maneuvered to the bed before letting themselves fall down on it, Kurt on top of Sebastian, never disconnecting their lips.

Kurt had missed this; the body of another boy pressed against him, hands grabbing him, arousal building up between them. He never thought he would have this with Sebastian Smythe of all people, but he wasn't going to complain anymore.

Sebastian squeezed his ass with both hands and Kurt had to break away from his lips to let out a long moan.

Chuckling a bit, Sebastian said “You like that, huh?” before doing it again while pressing his hips against Kurt's. Instead of an answer, Kurt just leaned down again and kissed Sebastian harder than before, hands gliding into Sebastian's hair and tugging on it. Kurt smiled when he swallowed Sebastian's moan. He mumbled “You like that?” against Sebastian's mouth, then let out a small squeak when Sebastian flipped them over.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. “Stop! Right now! I swear to god if you fuck on my bed I will cut off your dicks!”

After that, they had made out at every possibility that presented itself. (Okay, maybe they did a bit more than just make out.) They also talked a lot, but never about stuff like family, experiences or feelings. That was the one thing that really bothered Kurt. Well, that, and the fact that Sebastian seemed incapable of showing affection.

Slowly gaining consciousness after a long night, Kurt felt that something was different. Still in his sleepy state, he needed a few moments until he noticed the heavy arm laying across his abdomen and someone nuzzling his neck. He cracked one eye open to confirm that it really was Sebastian, before closing it again. Seemed like he secretly liked to cuddle after all, maybe Sebastian just thought it was embarrassing?

Suddenly Kurt could feel Sebastian's body going stiff next to him. He probably woke up. Kurt mentally sighed, already missing the few moments of shared intimacy, when he felt something wet running down his shoulder. Slowly, Sebastian began to slightly tremble, it seemed like he was trying to repress the shaking.

“Sebastian?” Kurt could see Sebastian's red-rimmed eyes and his shocked face went completely still for a moment, before the boy was out of the bed in two seconds and facing the wall of Kurt's bedroom. Honestly, Kurt had never seen him move so fast. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything's just peachy.” Taking deep breaths, Sebastian collected his clothes from the floor.

“Sebastian, come on. Talk to me.”

Sebastian looked him in the eye and Kurt gulped at the icy stare directed at him. “I said, that there's nothing wrong. Don't get all emotional on me, I don't want that shit, okay?” All Kurt did was stare at him while Sebastian left his room. Only when he heard the front door slam shut, he buried his head in a pillow and tried to will himself to not cry.

And this was the point they were currently in in their probably-a-relationship, though Kurt wasn't sure if Sebastian actually wanted to have to do anything with him anymore. They hadn't seen or talked to each other since that morning two days ago.

Kurt sighed and leaned his head back on the arm rest of their couch. He just couldn't concentrate on the book he had to read as homework. If at least Rachel and Santana were there to distract him, but no, they were on a girls only party.

Just as he was contemplating whether to make a hot chocolate or a cup of tea, someone knocked on the front door. Figuring that it probably was one of the neighbors wanting to borrow something, he got up and opened the door. And wasn't sure if he shouldn't just close it again, when he saw Sebastian looking at him. Seeing as the boy had brought flowers with him though, Kurt took a step to the side to let him in. “Hey.”

Sebastian took a deep breathe before facing Kurt. “Hey. I'm sorry for having been so nasty that day.” He thrust the flowers in Kurt's direction. A bit surprised at the word 'sorry' coming out of Sebastian's mouth (he remembered only three other occasions where that had happened), he took the flowers and motioned Sebastian to follow him as he went to the kitchen to get a vase and water.

Kurt glanced back over his shoulder while arranging the flowers. “Was that it?” Sebastian furrowed his brow. “Sebastian, I can't go on with... whatever this is, if we don't talk about this. Or about things like this in general.” Kurt leaned back against the counter and folded his arms in front of him.

After staring at him for a moment Sebastian began to fidget with his hands. “I... uh... I freaked out. When I laid there, I realised that-” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I like you. In a way that should include getting emotional with you from time to time.”

Slowly, Kurt began to understand. “You're scared, aren't you?” It wasn't really a question. “When I first... liked someone, I was scared too, but it is actually a wonderful-”

“That's not it. I've had relationships before we met again. Well, one.” He caught Kurt's eye. “I'm not afraid of love. I'm afraid of not being loved in return.” Kurt's mouth formed a small o-shape. He realised after a while that he had been just staring, when a nervous smile appeared on Sebastian's face. “That had kinda been your cue to say something, but I get it. At least you don't pretend to feel something. Not like him.”

Kurt snapped out of his trance when Sebastian turned to the door. “No, wait.” Going over to him in quick steps, he came to a halt with only a few inches between their faces. “You really mean it?” Sebastian nodded slightly. Carefully, Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, just hugging him. It took several painfully long seconds, but finally Sebastian pulled Kurt closer to himself.

“I like you too, Sebastian.”


End file.
